corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Akay4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Corpse Party Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seiko Shinohara page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Immblueversion (Talk) 22:51, February 26, 2012 I was planning on making one for 2U, but I'm not sure about Blood Drive. I have no knowledge on it, so I couldn't make it, feel free to if you know stuff about it. Talmire 21:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't know much about either. I just thought that it would be important. Akay4 21:49, June 11, 2012 (UTC) What do you think the page for 2U should be called? Normally I would put the full name but "Corpse Party - THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love <3 Hysteric Birthday 2U" isn't exactly going to work. I'm thinking it's between "Corpse Party 2U" or "Corpse Party - The Anthology" Talmire 00:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know.I's say 2u Akay4 00:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't plan to change the poll for at least a month. But I might. Talmire 19:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) OK Akay4 20:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) What? You found a higher quality image of that? I thought it was already at the highest it could be at, it looks so clean and perfect... I'll save it just in case we have to put it back. Talmire (talk) 20:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ...What? I believe you might have the wrong person...I asked about the poll Akay4 (talk) 20:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh? OH! I see, he forgot to put a signature, so I assumed it was you because you commented right underneath it. Well, I don't really know what it could be changed to. The one it's at now is doing pretty well, but I guess it would be good to change it sometime. Talmire (talk) 20:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hm, that could work. I'm sure when I'll change it, though. I'd like this one to get 100 votes first. Talmire (talk) 20:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I thought of the 2U one as well, but I really like the rating one. I'll use that after this one reaches 100. Talmire (talk) 20:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I guess. Talmire (talk) 16:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I thought people would have common sense and already know that kind of stuff is going to be here, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to add it. There's not really any intense language anywhere, though. Talmire (talk) 00:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well... Yeah I guess. Though when I hear of a horror game the first thing I think of is gore. But yeah, not everyone thinks the same as me. Talmire (talk) 04:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I didn't even realize you sent me a message. Wh- What on earth are you talking about? Talmire (talk) 01:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm so confused. Talmire (talk) 01:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) OH! Alright. I was completely lost for a bit there. The only horror game that unnerved me was Corpse Party. I couldn't play it without talking to someone on Xbox, because it was too creepy. Mostly when I play horror games I just play it with no problems. When I was young I got scared easily, but now I'm pretty resistant to horror. And... What? Food? Talmire (talk) 02:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Picture? Do you mean the one with Yoshiki or the big pixely mess? Talmire (talk) 02:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I thought it had that subtitle for a long time now. In response to your Youtube comment, yes I will get that one. Talmire (talk) 02:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ib is an RPG maker style horror game, like Corpse Party. Republic Commando is not. Talmire (talk) 10:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I did insult it. It's not the prettiest thing out there. Talmire (talk) 00:50, November 3, 2012 (UTC)